


The Shower

by merryghoul



Series: The Man Down Jobs [4]
Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirt, secrets and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shower

The flash drive was retrieved from the German eatery, and Parker and Fiona's client was right: their boss was stealing from the employees. Fiona's plan had worked, but she and Parker were covered with German desserts. A shower was in order before Parker and Fiona could figure out a way to shut the restaurant down and rob the owner to give the money back to the clients. 

Fiona had prepared to get in her shower when she heard her shower turn on. Parker had already made it in the shower before Fiona could get in. When Fiona walked up to the shower and Parker noticed, she said "Hop in. It isn't the first time I've showered with a woman."

Fiona gave her a puzzled look. 

"I spent time in juvie. It wasn't like that. Or…"

Fiona pretended to zip her lips, and Parker did the same.

Fiona stepped in the shower.

At first, Parker started to wash her hair with Fiona's shampoo by herself. Then she started shampooing Fiona's hair. 

"It's been a while since someone shampooed my hair."

"That Michael guy you're always talking about?"

"No, although maybe he should. It would help him be a better boyfriend. I was thinking about my mum, a long time ago, in Ireland. Back in the 70s, probably before you were born. I'll tell you about Ireland later. There's a lot of baggage associated with Ireland, and the worst part is I can't ever go back."

Parker groaned in sympathy.

"Time to wash our hair!" 

Both Parker and Fiona washed the shampoo out of their hair. Next they applied conditioner. 

"I wish I had a mother."

"Oh, that's right. You were orphaned. You had a shitty life growing up."

"I have a family now."

"The Leverage team. It's like our team, the one that we formed to help Michael out. Except Michael's still missing and Sam and I are still searching for him whenever we don't have side jobs. Don't tell Sam this, but I really think we're a family, just like your Leverage team."

"Who's Sam?"

Fiona laughed. "We're off to a good start on that one."

Fiona and Parker rinsed the conditioner out and applied soap on their bodies.

When it was time to clean off their backs, Parker said "Can I wash your back?"

Fiona nodded. She moved her hair to the side as Parker put soap on a loofah and put it on Fiona's back. 

"Ooh, a tattoo!" Parker said upon seeing Fiona's back tattoo.

"Yeah. It's Sanskrit. Did you see the one on my foot?"

Parker gasped. "Foot!"

"That's Hindi."

"I want a tattoo, but Eliot keeps telling me it makes me easier to spot."

"Tell Eliot it's not where you get the tattoo, it's how you avoid being spotted before anyone sees the tattoo."

Once Parker was done, Fiona rinsed the soap off her back. She cleaned Parker's back off, and the shower was over. 

Before they left the bathroom, Fiona kissed Parker on her lips.

"Glenanne, what was that for?"

"For being a friend. And a good fuck."


End file.
